A Certain Fluffy Blackout
by Heaven's Flower
Summary: In which our lovely Mikoto causes a total blackout to Academy City... Pointless fluffy oneshot.


Hello there, everyone! This is my first fanfic so any suggestions are appreciated! Basically, I've been reading on this site for quite a while and decided to join. I love writing so, I feel like it's perfect for me. Well, enough about me, let's get on with this little oneshot, shall we?

* * *

_Funny things can happen during a blackout._

That's something Misaka Mikoto learned one day. Of course, the blackout was her doing. She was, of course, dealing with a certain level 0 boy.

_ That idiot..._Mikoto thought as she made her way through the Tokiwadai Middle School dormitory hallways. _How does he always beat me? How is he a level 0 with a power like that?_ She sighed, bringing her palm up to her forehead as she walked. She finally noticed just how dark it was. Not pitch black, but pretty dark. _Don't they have like, candles, or something? _She shrugged it off as she reached her room's door. She wrapped her hand around the doorknob, but stopped.

_Kuroko... _She thought. She knew she had to brace herself for the tight embrace, or anything of that sort, that Kuroko would throw at her as soon as she walked in. Kuroko was a usually kind and somewhat mature girl, but she was a perverted freak around Mikoto. The Electromaster leaned forward, pressing her ear to the wood of the door. _I don't hear anything..._ She took a deep breath. _Okay... Here goes._

She slowly swung the door open, blinking at the sight of candles sitting around the darkened room.

"Oh, Onee-Sama!" Her pigtailed kouhai greeted, turning from her chair at her desk to face the older girl. "I'm back..." Mikoto said quietly, stumbling over to her bed and laying down. She buried her face into her pillow and let out a groan.

"Are you okay, Onee-Sama?" Kuroko asked worriedly, putting on an expression of concern. Mikoto looked up from the pillow to the teleporter. "I'm fine." She huffed, sitting up. Kuroko sighed and turned back to her laptop. "Judgment?" The Railgun asked, letting her lips spread into a slight smile. "Yes..." The younger girl mumbled, letting her forehead hit the laptop. "Geez... I wish there weren't so many criminals in this city... This is just torture." Mikoto laughed at her friend's behavior. "But you know, if you ever need help with a case, I'm always here." She assured. Kuroko lifted her head and looked back at the brunette, frowning.

"Onee-Sama," She said. "I hope you realize that you often just cause more work for me." Mikoto's eyes widened. _It's true..._ She frowned as well, looking down at her hands, which were moving uncomfortably in her lap. "Sorry." She murmured. "O-Oh! I... I didn't mean it like that, Onee-Sama!" Mikoto smiled, looking back to her kouhai. "You are the cause of this blackout, though, aren't you?" The Railgun jumped at this statement. "Gh-! Wh- What are you talking about? Of course not..." She trailed off when she noticed the Judgment officer glaring at her.

"...Sorry..." She looked around the room at all the candles. "Where did you get all these?" She asked, changing the subject. "Ah!" Kuroko's mouth lifted into a grin. "I had them stored away in case this ever happened... or..." She teleported onto the bed next to the electromaster. "Or if we ever needed them for... _other matters..._" Mikoto responded with a light hit to the younger girl's head. "Don't get carried away, kid."

Kuroko smiled up at the older girl. "But honestly, Onee-Sama.." She paused, scooting closer so that their arms were touching, causing Mikoto to lean away a bit. "Don't you think I deserve some kind of... reward... For all my hard work? Especially when you're the source of the problem?" The Ace's eyebrows furrowed. "Reward?" She questioned.

"Well, you know... maybe.. a hug?" She smiled innocently. Mikoto raised an eyebrow. _A hug? _She was honestly shocked. Knowing Kuroko, usually she would say a kiss, or something else. But a hug was it?

She decided to humor the other girl for once, leaning in and wrapping her arms around the teleporter. She felt the younger girl do the same. Surprisingly, her hands didn't wander. Mikoto smiled and rested her head on top of the younger girl's head. They stayed like that for a while.

Mikoto thought she could feel the other girl's heart pounding against her. Feeling her face heat up a little, she ran a hand up and down Kuroko's back. _She better not ruin this moment with something perverted... _The short-haired girl thought.

Also surprisingly, Kuroko was the first to pull away, smiling mischeviously at the older girl.

"Now... Maybe... a kiss?" _And... there it is. _The Railgun sighed and got up to walk away, until she felt the teleporter's arms wrap around her waist, and before she knew it, their lips were locked in a chaste kiss.

It was quick, lasting about 5 seconds, before Kuroko pulled away, smiling. "Kuroko..." mumbled Mikoto, lifting a hand to her lips. The other girl grinned and got up, reaching her hand out to Mikoto.

"Now, shower together?"

There was a bright flash of blue light, and the pigtailed girl was left in a charred black heap on the floor.

* * *

**Now I know that was short and rather... uh, ignorant... But, I wanted to write something short for my first fanfic. Anyhoo, I don't know what even got me interested in this pairing... But when I first started reading stuff on this site I noticed there were barely any stories about them. But lately, there has been an explosion of MikoKuro stories and it's made me happy. I've also realized that I was not the only one hoping for more of these two. I've been obsessing over Index and Railgun lately and it's like I just can't stop watching either of them! I loved Railgun S and am glad Accelerator has his own manga now. *clap clap* Anyway.. Can't wait for the third season of either Railgun or Index. I'm ranting too much now... So I'll wrap this up. Reviews, please! I'm begging you! Okay, not _begging... _But please, leave one. It doesn't take that long. Like, really. Well, see you around! Until next time I decide to write something... I like all kinds of anime so I'll be jumping around with random fanfics for random shows. Look for me! **

**P.S. I might decide to write a multiple chapter MikoKuro story, but I have to come up with a good plot. **


End file.
